british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky Numbers
Lucky Numbers was the third game show to use the format of Bob's Full House. Gameplay Main Game Each contestant had a bingo card with 15 numbers on them. The top row numbers go from 1-15, the middle row numbers go from 16-30 and the bottom row went from 31-45. And they are all across the contestants' podiums. The object of the game was to light up all 15 squares of their cards. They did that by answering a series of questions correctly. Get a question wrong, and the player is frozen out of the next question. Also unlike the two previous versions, the numbers lit up at random, not in numerical order or by verbal choice. And finally, when the home game was over by the sound of the hooter, the remaining numbers were blacked out and replaced with stars. The game was played for three rounds; the first two were worth £500 and the third was worth £1,000 for a total of £2,000. Round 1: Four Corners In the first round, the contestants tried to light up all four corners of their cards. Round 2: Center Line The object of this round was to complete the entire center line by answering questions from five different categories; each category had four questions. One player would choose a category, then a question from that category was asked. For each correct answer given, the player who gave the correct answer controlled the category board by choosing another category. Round 3: Full House In the third & final round, all three players competed to complete their bingo cards and get a Full House. The first player to get the full house wins the game, plus a chance to play the Cash Dash bonus round for more money. Bonus Round: Cash Dash To begin the final round, the winning contestant gambled as much of his/her current cash total as he/she wished. Now, the winning contestant faced a giant 25 numbered square game board. The object of the bonus was to get five-in-a-row in any direction, either across, up & down, or diagonally in 45 seconds or less. Prior to the start of the round, random free spaces were given. Now the player had 45 seconds to get five-in-a-row by answering questions correctly. The winner picked off numbers, and heard questions posed by host Richie on each number. A correct answer covered the chosen number by turning it into a pound sign (£), but an incorrect answer or a pass put a block up by taking the chosen number off the board, and the contestant had to work his/her way around it/start a new route. If the winning contestant can get five-in-a-row before time ran out, he/she won 10 times the money gambled (in addition to the money not used in gambling). Since £2,000 was the highest any player can go, any player can win up to £20,000. Home Viewer Contest While watching the main game, home viewers marked off numbers their newspaper gamecard each time a number was lit on a contestant's card. When a big hooter goes off, that meant at least one viewer achieved a full house and those viewers shared a £20,000 cash prize. See Also *''Bob's Full House'' *''One to Win'' *''The Biggest Game in Town'' YouTube Links *Intro (1) *Intro (2) Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Bingo Category:Gambling Category:ITV Shows Category:1995 premieres Category:1997 endings